


No More Words

by fhsa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-15
Updated: 2007-09-15
Packaged: 2019-02-05 18:35:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12799968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhsa_archivist/pseuds/fhsa_archivist
Summary: No Words Left for tamalinn's 55 Word ChallengePrompt:  No Words Left





	No More Words

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

"No more lies, Clark!" Lex interrupted, weary of pretending he believed them any more. 

 

The faithless words Clark mumbled again were the same ones he'd repeated before but this time Lex turned away. 

 

This time he didn't listen. 

 

This time was once too often.

 

One too many apocryphal, perjured words.

 

And now there were none.


End file.
